The Order of Nightwalkers
by Amaroq25
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are married and have a son. The world is much different now. A nuclear weapon Omega has destroyed much of Midgar. Follow Cloud"s son Amaroq as he goes on a journey to find his Parents who were taken from him. Meet new people, and old enemies. This is a story you dont want to miss.
1. Chapter 1

"How did you end up in this place?" It was a question that many asked him nowadays. The man stood in the doorway and laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The other person looked at him completely focused. "Try me." The man walked into the light.

Algrim Jungle 3:04 a.m.

Amaroq looked at the dense jungle. Grey was in there somewhere and he was going to find him. Amaroq looked at his sword. Ralph had probably killed the person that stole Amaroq's sword. Not matter. He was just glad to have it back. He retraced his steps to Greys house. The signs of struggle were evident. Grey was here. Now, however he was gone. Amaroq looked at the sky. "Where are you," he thought. Amaroq walked back to the forest edge. "I guess I'm going to have to look the old fashioned way, by word of mouth."

It took him three days to get to the desert. The harsh terrain had since been unforgiving. Amaroq wiped his brow, wincing as a drop of sweat burned his eye. He had been wandering the desert for days. Water, as is usually in the desert, had been scarce and he had yet to find an oasis. Amaroq took a piece of the now dwindling supply of snake meat. His mouth immediately reacted to the meat, saliva pouring into his jaw as he tasted the hint of meat. Finishing the bite he took out a red rock about the size of a piece of bubble gum and tossed it into his mouth. Being careful not to swallow, Amaroq continued to suck on the stone. It provided the necessary amount of water he needed to get through the day. Night was falling now, and Amaroq had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He nestled into a makeshift bed he made out of sand and his shirt.

He didn't know how long it had been since it happened all he knew was that he was thankful for the ride, even if it was a prison caravan. He had food, water, and a sweltering hot place to sleep. It was perfect. His joy was cut short though when the sudden motion jarred him to the back of the wagon. He looked out of the bars at the shadow of the castle before him. The people driving the wagon whispered one word "Uurg."

The massive gates towered overhead, and he could hear the chains creek as the drawbridge lowered. The caravan echoed as the horses clopped down the cobblestone road. They stopped outside of a huge building that stretched as far as the eye could see. He was curious, but he kept quiet. The door opened and Amaroq was ushered out. "15 flights and counting" thought Amaroq. After about 40 flights, they stopped at a door. The door was inlaid with gold, a silver border, and a Dragon crest in the middle. The door opened into a totally white yawning chasm. "Send him to the dark room." Amaroq was knocked out. He awoke to find himself in a pitch black room. Amaroq stood up, warily keeping his head low. And the training started. After training I was taken to a cell. "And that's how I ended up here." Amaroq looked at the man and was amazed to find he wasn't laughing.

"Better start working out, cause you'll need it if they're sending you to the dark room. I work out every day, with hanging sit-ups, crunches, and prone cobras. Then I cool down with handstand pushups. You're welcome to work out with me if you want." "Thanks. I may just take you up on that offer." Amaroq was exhausted, and passed out. The guard woke him early the next morning. "Get up; it's time for your training. Amaroq was led to a new room, this time the door was blue.

He entered and stared in amazement at what was before him. His sword stood there in the ground, implanted in 5 feet of concrete. Only the 1 foot sword hilt was sticking out of the ground. "You must be able to pull the sword from the concrete with one motion; you are too weak for the dark room right now. When you have pulled the sword from the stone, then I will consider letting you in the dark room." The guard left and Amaroq went to the sword. He pulled and he pulled but nothing happened. Not even one inch of the sword moved. In the end, he was taken back to the cell, exhausted and beat. His cell mate was waiting in the cell. "How was training?" "Horrible, they took me to a new room. My sword was buried in five feet of concrete, and I can't leave that room until I have pulled it out with one swing of my arm." "Ah yes, the dreaded blue room; I remember when I had to do that. Although I didn't have a sword and so I had to use a standard sword. It took me three months to get that sword out without breaking it. You better start working out."

Although he didn't want to, Amaroq did as the man said, and three months later, he was nothing but muscle. His biceps bulged as he did one handed pull ups. His abs moved, flexing as he did hanging crunches. "Oh ho, now you are ready. Go get your sword." Amaroq waited intently for the guard. At long last the guard came and ushered Amaroq to the blue room. Amaroq walked into the room, grabbed the sword, and with one swing of his arm, pulled the sword out. "Well done, now on to the dark room." Amaroq was finally ready.

When they got to the dark room, Amaroq was thrust inside. The first thing Amaroq heard was the whistle of a stick being sent in his direction. He dodged the stick only to be hit by a bamboo pole. When Amaroq walked out of the room, He was bruised all over. Three ribs on his right side and four on the left were either fractured or broken. He had a large gash on his right shoulder and his left leg was bleeding profusely. The guards said some words and the bleeding stopped. The rest had to heal naturally, he was told. They carried him back to the cell where he was laid him on the bed. His friend was nowhere to be seen, and Amaroq was worried. This was the first time he had been alone since he was brought here. For this reason Amaroq could not sleep; that, and the fact that his whole body writhed with pain.

It was about what Amaroq called midnight when he walked in. he was battered and bruised. His mouth uttered word after word as he lay down on his bed. Knowing that his friend was safe, Amaroq fell fast asleep. He was woken early the next morning by his cellmate. "You ready for an intense workout?" Amaroq groaned and pulled himself out of bed. This morning's workout included diamond pushups, reverse pushups, bear crawls, hanging crunches, one handed pushups, pull-ups, prone cobras, and phantom chair. Amaroq decided to skip the phantom chair since his leg was once again gushing blood.

Amaroq was once again ushered into the dark room. Once again, he was unprepared for the beating that came. When he came out the guards once again spoke in a language that Amaroq could not understand. The slurred words completely confused him, and he was in amazement at the healing that occurred. He was taken back to the cell where he was met by a familiar face. Amaroq smiled.

Grey was taken aback when he saw Amaroq, "Where have you been?" Amaroq answered "Looking for you. When were you brought here?" "It was about well I don't really know how long ago it was but I was going back to the hut and found someone was waiting for me. They captured me and took me to Uurg. It was here that I met my match. All in these stupid freaking rooms and they just keep coming, you master one only to find yourself in front of another color coded door. Oh crap, I'm rambling on again, anyway how are you doing?" Grey looked with anticipation at Amaroq's answer. "I'm good. I'm a little tired but I'll get over it. They have me at the dark room right now, I guess I'll just have to work my way up to where you are then we can form a team and go to the team rooms." "Agreed," Grey nodded. Grey told Amaroq everything that he knew about every room and Amaroq just breezed through them. In no time at all, they were at the same level. The first time that they asked for a team room, the guard just laughed and said good luck, but after days of prodding, the offer went to Uurg. "Approve them; I want to see if they work well together." Uurg's big booming voice sounded in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaroq got the news just as soon as the guards did. Uurg had approved them. This was it, their chance to show everyone there that they were ready. Two long nights they waited in anticipation for their test of courage and bravery. The last two days they were taken to every room that was previously assigned to them. Passing each one with ease, they kept pace with each other. In the last room, Amaroq finished first and so was given the power to enter a Room of Rewards.

With golden doors, the Room of Rewards was like a treasury of items you wanted but could never get. This time, however, Amaroq got to get whatever he wanted from the Room of Rewards. He took two diamond Plates and two sets of diamond leggings. Four diamond bracers and four magic scrolls, two sets of Last but certainly not least Amaroq grabbed a set of diamond claws for Grey. Amaroq knocked on the door. "I'm done." The guards took him back to his cell. They quickly got suited up, and Grey put on the diamond claws. They were ready. The sat down and ate the meal that the guard had brought them; Steak and Potatoes with gravy and Lobster. It provided all of the nutrients that you needed for any challenge that you may face in the morning. Then, as with any normal person, they went to sleep.

Cloud looked across the cell to his beaten wife. He felt the consuming urge to help her but he couldn't. His hands and feet were bound in magical chains. His face was cut from the numerous beatings that had been administered to him as "medicine" prescribed by Dr. Hojo. Tifa was a little better, but the guards soon made sure that wasn't the case as they took turns raping her every night. Cloud felt like ripping his arms off but he couldn't reach one arm to another. He watched as the guard on duty came in and had his turn. Tifa looked at Cloud with accusing eyes. In the background he could hear a siren going, and then Amaroq woke up…

He was disturbed by what he saw. The dream felt so real, and yet he knew that it was only a dream. He looked up to the siren wailing in the front of the cell. What was it for? Amaroq watched as the guard came in and turned off the alarm. Thought you would never wake up. I had to turn on the siren that we only use if we are being invaded. Your room is ready. Amaroq and Grey walked up to the large Silver doors and waited as they slowly opened with a menacing aura. They walked into the room. It was an arena. Amaroq stared at the large silver doors. He waited as the door opened. The 68 inch sword shone through the opening. "Good to see you, Cloud."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not Cloud, my father is. Who are you?" "He's a memory from a time long gone," said a man with shoulder length black hair spiked in all directions. "His name is…" "Sephiroth..." Amaroq spoke the name before the other man could finish it. "Your father and I once battled gloriously against one another. He once had as much or more fight in him than you do now. I was all he could hope to become. But alas, I grew away from my measly SOLDIER 1st Class rank and started to fulfill my mimetic legacy as heaven's Dark Harvenger and bring end to this world. I was almost successful too, but your father and his friends got in the way." "My girl Aeris stopped him though. I'm Zack by the way." "Yes she made a plea to the planet with the Holy Materia. I tried to stop her, I even thrust my sword through her but it was too late. The planet answered her call and stopped Meteor. I was taken here and stripped of my powers. I am now only half of what I used to be, the shadow of a god."

"That's some big shadow then," said Grey, "Be careful Amaroq, this will not be easy." "I am ready for you Sephiroth, but I have one question Zack. If Sephiroth killed your girlfriend, then why are you helping him now?" "No choice. Boss man has us teamed up together. You should see our practices. I think we both try to kill each other." Zack chuckled at the thought of the idea. "Gentlemen, find your battle positions." The announcer yelled from behind shatterproof glass. Amaroq immediately pulled out his sword and placed the flat of the blade on his forehead as he prayed asking for peace and focus for the battles ahead. Amaroq heard the bell ring, but before he could make a move Sephiroth's Masamune hit his blade and Amaroq was sent flying back.

He recovered quickly though, and began battle that lasted for hours. Sephiroth slammed his sword into Amaroq's so fast that each hit was a blur. They fought each other evenly; slash for slash, metal for metal, blow for blow. Amaroq tried casting a magic spell that the guard had read to him from the scrolls he picked up. "Fira Balado," he said as his sword burst into flames. Sephiroth laughed at Amaroq. "Is that all you have to fight me with, a measly little fire spell? Try this on for size," he said. "I summon the Knights of the Round." Sephiroth chanted. All at once, twelve knights came out of nowhere and hit Amaroq and Grey. Amaroq fell to the ground panting. He tried with all his might to get up and face Sephiroth, but he couldn't find the strength. Grey snarled and looked up at Zack whose sword was pointed at the tip of his nose. It shone in bright colors, and was transparent when hit by light. "Where did you get the Ultima blade at?" Grey asked Zack. Zack stood silent and ever watchful as Greys eyes shifted colors from brown to red.

Grey reared back his head and howled. He had transformed into a werewolf, the diamond claws Amaroq had given him shone brightly in the night. Amaroq focused all of his energy into his sword and it began to glow. His strength renewed, Amaroq drug the sword on the ground building up power as he went. He jumped high in the air. The sword was now glowing a bright blue, and Amaroq plummeted down toward the ground. Burying his sword into the ground, and sent a blast of energy toward Zack and Sephiroth.

It was pointless with one swing of Sephiroth's sword the magic faded and neither was even hurt. Grey fought against Zack, slicing with his claws so fast Zack's clothes were torn to shreds. His muscles bulged as blow after blow landed on Zack leaving huge gashes. Zack ripped off his shirt and put his hand on the wounds. He mumbled a few words and the gashes were completely gone. His muscles contacting as he breathed heavily from the loss of stamina. Grey took the opportunity to attack and landed a huge gash on Zack's left side of his chest. Amaroq watched in amazement as muscle knitted together to create new flesh where the tear once was. Grey was exhausted and he finally stopped trying to hurt him. They were just too powerful for Amaroq and Grey to handle, for now. Amaroq left the arena feeling disappointed and exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long was I out?" Cloud wondered as he woke up and surveyed the area. It wasn't prison, or at least it didn't look like prison, and it wasn't any place he recognized. Tifa looked better now that the guards were reassigned to guard the front entrance because of a threat of an attack. Cloud tried to remember how he got there but all he remembered was the big lump on the back of his head given to him after the attack began. He tried to get up and started to search around, but he couldn't move. "How long was I out?" he thought out loud. "Too long, I didn't think you were ever going to wake." A man appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a red robe with armor underneath. His hair was short and spiky, jet black, and a piece hung down his forehead. His one arm was in a sling, while his other carried a great big sword in his hand.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"No."

"Oh boy, I guess I may have gotten the wrong guy, you are Tidus right?"

The look Cloud gave him told him that he was most definitely not Tidus. "Well then if you aren't Tidus, then who are you?"

"I'm Cloud."

"Cloud you know as in Cloud Strife?"

"You are Cloud Strife? You are in our history books as the greatest swordsman ever. Is it true?"

"No, my opponent was the greatest swordsman ever. He's only a memory in my mind now though."

"Now back to my first question, who are you?"

"My apologies, my name is Auron and it is a great pleasure meeting you. Tidus is a lot like you, some even say he is your reincarnation, though I don't believe so. But now that I see you, I am not so sure."

"Well, if he is then I feel sorry for him, no one should have to go through what I went through. I tried to put my past behind me but it seems to just keep catching up to me."

He looked at the sleeping Tifa lying on a bed hurriedly tossed into the floor. Blood was covering both mattresses. Tifa stirred. "How long have you been Married?" "13 years." It was an answer he was proud of. Nothing would hurt him more than to lose Tifa. The bed stirred again. "Cloud?" The barely audible voice landed softly on his ears. At a moment's notice he was by her side. "You have to find our son Denzel. Only he can help Amaroq now, you will won't you, Cloud?" "Yes," Cloud looked to Auron for help, and Auron agreed to come along until he found Tidus. Cloud gave Tifa a goodbye kiss, and followed Auron out.


End file.
